


Owl Be Back

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Owlman's being creepy again, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick finds himself in an unfamiliar place and a too familiar face.  Owlman swore he'd be back for him.





	Owl Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 14

Only two people had ever got the drop on Dick Grayson.  One was Batman, even after all these years.  And now, the second:  Thomas Wayne, Jr.

He had caught Dick on patrol, must have been following him for hours, but it wasn't until Dick was alone on a rooftop that he grabbed and gassed him.  The last thing Dick remembered was Owlman's whispers.

Dick awoke in a dark room, strapped down to a bed.  There was a soft pulsating sound and an eerie glow coming from behind what he presumed was the door in.  His head swam as he tried to get his bearings.  Light under the door.  Possibly light from a window, but very faint, probably just the moon.  He couldn't see enough of the room to guess where he was, but there was a strange sense of familiarity about everything.  A minute later, the light dimmed and the door opened.

"Talon."

Dick glared at the shadow that was Owlman.  "I'm not your Talon."

"You should be."  He shut the door behind him, leaving them in darkness once again.  "I told you I would find you, Dick."

Dick tested his bonds.  They were tight, even for him, but he could move his wrists around a little.  There was possibility in that.  "And you couldn't just leave me flowers or a creepy card?  I'm crushed.  That's no way to stalk a guy."

"You're mouthy in every world, aren't you?"

"Probably.  I've never met a me who wasn't."

The bed shifted as Owlman sat beside him, making Dick roll towards him.  A gloved hand caressed his face.  "You're so much like him."

"Except I'm alive."

Owlman backhanded Dick across the face.

Dick gasped, stars popping in front of his eyes.  "What?  Don't like being reminded how you failed him?  How you were so shit as a guardian you let him run off to get killed.  Batman would never--"

Another slap, this time to the other side of his face.  Dick panted.  "Don't like having to measure up, do you?  Find yourself a bit too lacking?"

"Keep him out of your mouth," Owlman said quietly, danger in his voice.  Dick ignored it.

"He's me, right?  Where else should he belong."

"Here!  He belonged here."  Owlman grabbed Dick's face, tilting it up to look at him.  In the dim light, Dick could just make out his profile, the uncomfortable way he looked so much like Bruce.  "Just as you belong here now."

It hit Dick like a freight, just why everything had felt so familiar.  He was in his room at the manor, except everything was flipped.  The door, the window, the moon, *fuck*.  Owlman had taken Dick back to Earth-3.

Owlman must have seen the realization in Dick's face, because when he spoke again, his tone was arrogant, and filled with pride.  "You know you belong here now."

Dick exhaled sharply through his nose, willing himself to not panic.  "I know where I belong.  And it's home."

"This is your home now.  Your Batman will never find you here.  I've sealed off the portal to your world.  It will take months for our Earths to realign."  He leaned in and kissed Dick's forehead.  "By then, you'll never want to leave me again."

Dick slammed his head into Owlman's mouth, sending him reeling backwards.  There wasn't much he could move, but that didn't mean he'd go down without a fight.

"This will never be my home.  And you will never have me."

Owlman growled.  "We'll see about that."

In one swift movement, he straddled Dick, pinning Dick's arms down at the elbow.  "If I wanted, I could break every joint in your body.  You'd never fly again.  What do you say to that?"  He leaned hard onto Dick's elbows.

Dick hissed in pain.  "Don't!  Don't you dare."

"It's worth it to keep you here."  Dick's joints creaked as Owlman put more weight on them.  "Well, Dick Grayson?  What's your choice?  Would you rather be whole and love me or broken?  Either way, you _will_  submit to me."

The pressure increased and Dick cried out.  "Fine!  Fine, whatever you say!  Just stop, please."

Owlman sat back.  Dick let out a ragged breath.  Owlman cupped Dick's face.  "You may not love me yet, but you will.  I'll make sure of it."

Dick stared at him, anger and resignation battling in his throat.  "Not like that, I won't."

Owlman leaned forward and kissed Dick's lips.  "Call me Thomas."

"No."

He trailed kisses down Dick's throat.  "Say it.  I want you to replace his name with mine."  He put a hand on Dick's elbow as a threat.  "Say it!"

Dick shuddered and bared his throat.  "Thomas"

Thomas growled and took his hand away, instead sliding it up Dick's chest.  Bruce would find a way to reach him, no matter what.  Even if it took years, Bruce would find him.

Dick prayed it just wouldn't take that long.


End file.
